Fall in You
by SW
Summary: One winters night, Mimi has a breakdown why? Well read it and find out! ~Song fic


Fall in youby SW

"Ok this is my 1st attempt at a song fic. As well as my 1st digimon fic attempt. 

The song is "Fall in you" Sung by Yuki Kimura. The opening theme song to 

Iketeru Futari I have the Japanese lyrics and the translation of it. Muw ha 

ha ha ha!!!!!! Please R&R I'll luv yah 4 ever!" ~SW

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The evening was cold, the city packed with people.Everyone bundled in heavy jackets and other winter apparel The lights of Tokyo blazing brightly. 

Ashi wo katameru kuroi BUUTSU no saki

ketta ishi koro wa nani wo kimeru 

What is decided by the pebble kicked

In front of the black boots that tighten around my feet? 

A pink haired figure shuffled through the streets, staring absently at her feet. Absently making her way past the throngs of people crowding the sidewalk. Everyone hurrying to get some where, with the exception of the pink girl.

shiroku kasumeteru kizu ni itamanai

ANATA ja nakereba tsuyoki de iru

A light scratch doesn't cause me pain

I can be strong without you there

Oblivious to the faceless people pushing past her. Knocking her legs with bags, pushing in from all sides. Finally the girl is sent tumbling onto the concrete as an especially rude person shoves her to the side. Mindlessly she climbs to her feet, not caring about her bleeding knee. Her face blank, eyes void of emotion.

jiyuu ni naranai ki mama ni ikanai nanika ga chigaisou

hajimete WATASHI ga kirai ni narenai otosenai 

Something seems wrong about me not being free, not going where I want to

For the first time, I can't fall, I can't let myself hate.

The girl examines her gloved hand for a moment. Standing still midst the crush of people. Slowly her mask slips, her lower lip trembles. Her throat constricts painfully as a choked sob threatens to erupt. Shaking her thin frame.

yoru ga togireru hodo

atsui omoi ima hajimatteru

ai wo KATACHI ni kaeteyuku

ANATA no maboroshi ga ukande kieta 

Passionate memories start rising up within me,

Interrupting the night

Love changes shape,

And a vision of you floated up and disappeared again

Hurriedly in an almost desperate attempt, she breaks through crowds. Her legs carry her across the street, barley missing being hit by a car. The cries of angry pedestrians and honking horns fall upon deaf ears. Running as fast as possible.

hito wo kaki wakete narande make nara

suki ni natta kara itsumo make ne 

If you give up, shove others aside, and fall into line

You'll lose after falling in love, too.

Her flight was cut short as she tripped. Falling forward, trying to catch her self with hands. Wincing as her chin scrapped against the gravel walkway painfully. Peering through pink strands of hair, she finds her self in a park. Tears began to fall as she sits on her bleeding knees crying helplessly. Sob wracking her body,she lets go of what's left of her self-control.

ikanai tsumori no ikenai PATAAN wa

shiranai RUURU de BERU wa naranai 

It's an unwritten rule that you say you can't do something

When you never meant to do it anyway; 

The phone doesn't ring...

No longer able to hold it in, she cries. A wash in the painful memories of what she saw earlier the cold night. The memories she had tried to escape.

"jounetsu" no bara mo "seijun" no yuri mo suki ja nai kara ne

iromeku ikizuku tsuranuku kimochi wo taku senai 

toiki nagaresou na

shitoyaka ni namida rashiku nai

ai wo kagami ni nozoitara

nasakenai WATASHI wo waratte kieta

Because I like neither the rose of passion nor the lily of purity

I can't trust myself with these piercing feelings

It isn't like me to sigh,

And gently weep

When I looked in the mirror for love

She laughed at my misery and disappeared.

Every thing had started off so nicely. Back in Japan for the Christmas vacation, eyes alive and bright. Dreams and hopes fueling her, she was in love. Nothing 

would stop her from telling him, nothing! Carrying the gift she had wrapped so carefully, hugging it to her chest as she walked to his apartment. It was green, his favorite color, she giggled happily. It was a harmonica, silver. It had been very hard to find, it looked exactly like his old one. Sora had told her, that he had flipped out because his had been stolen a few months before. She was so close now, she would finally tell him. Her hands practically shook she was so nervous. Stopping in front of the building, she pushed away her fears and begin to mount the stairs. Before she could however the door swung open, two figures stepped out laughing. The young man stopped suddenly when he noticed the girl. "Mimi! What are you doing here?" He laughed and hurried down the stairs. Smiling warmly at her. Mimi's mouth went dry as she stared past him, looking in horror at the blond girl that was attached to his elbow. Slowly and mechanically she turned towards him, unable to smile. "I-I wanted to... give you this." He smiled and accepted the box covered in shiny green paper. She turned on her heel and began to leave. "Bye Yamato..." She called shakily over her shoulder as she left quickly.He tried to call to her but was to late, she had already disappeared 

around the corner. The blond girl began to pull him away in the other direction. He never saw the tears that had began to form in those chocolate eyes.

amaku kowareru yoru

ANATA no namae de nemurenai

ai no KATACHI ni kaeteyuku

ANATA wa kienai de ima soba ni ite

In the night that breaks open gently,

Your name won't let me sleep

Love changes shape,

Don't disappear, stay by my side now.

Mimi sat there in the park, allowing the numbness creep into her. As the image of him faded, the cold seeping into her body. She no longer cared, the tears began to spill again. The only warmth she could feel, were the scorching tears. Stinging the scrap under her lips. 

~~Owari

R&R PLEASE! ^_^;;;;;;

This is a really great song! If you like J-pop you should get the mp3! ^o^v I dun 

own the rights to "Fall in you" or Digimon please don't sue! I have no money! 


End file.
